Unpredictable
by figleaf
Summary: During a cold winter evening Ian and Anthony snuggle on the couch while Ian contemplates life.


Ian gazed at the muted cosmic display of stars and galaxies brightly showing on their TV in front of them and softly sighed, something he did when his mind was deep in thought. "Do you ever stop and think about how insignificant we really are?" He contemplated as he sat on the couch next to his best friend, Anthony. Anthony was curled up in on the other side of the couch with a blanket and his Macbook in his lap editing Friday's video frame by frame, completely engrossed in the task at hand. He made a small hum of acknowledgement toward his friend's sudden realization of his existence and smiled inwardly a bit. Ian was being philosophical again.

Ian curled his feet up under his own blanket, his MacBook on his lap open with the next script. His thoughts seemed to have drifted far away from the satirical parody he had been working on for the last hour and his half mug of hot cocoa sitting on the table had long ago turned cold. "We're just two people out of billions on this planet," he continued. "What makes _us _so special anyway?"

Anthony hummed a disinterested "I don't know" sound and kept editing, feigning disinterest on the topic.

Ian was quickly becoming enveloped in his own thoughts and furrowed his brow questioningly. "Don't you think it's kind of crazy how everything, the trillions of chains of events that have like, happened over the last billion years have all led up to _this _moment right here with me and you sitting on this very couch together?"

"Mm Hmm," Anthony mumbled, keeping his false disinterested attitude. In truth he loved seeing this side of Ian, though it wasn't often that he let his mind drift into heavier more profound subjects. It came easier to him however when they decide to spend a lazy winter night on the couch, bundled up in blankets after a long day of filming in the cold snowy air outside. That in itself didn't happen very often either but early on they thought a batch of Ian's special warm and gooey chocolate chip cookies would be enough for a relaxingly comfortable winter night of script writing and editing on the couch with the space heater close by. Sure all he did was just buy a tube of cookie dough to make them but Anthony still loved them nonetheless because Ian made them.

He glanced up to catch Ian resting his face in his palm while his fingers slowly stroked the light scruff on his pale chin. The way his out of focus bright blue eyes stared straight ahead of the two blanket bundled young men yet not looking anything in particular reminded Anthony of two twinkling snowflakes that glimmered with curiosity and wonder.

"Life is just so weird that way. It's unpredictable," he exclaimed with more enthusiasm. "I mean, you really don't know what's gonna happen next or for what reas-"

In that moment Anthony took hold of Ian's computer from his lap and quickly, but carefully, placed it on the table in front of the two, not only startling Ian out of his thoughts but proving his point as well.

"See? Just like that! I didn't even know you were gonna do that! I don't even know what's gonna happen next or what's going through your mind right..."

He was cut off again by Anthony moving forward in front of him and embracing him in an amorous kiss. Ian's bright blue eyes grew wide in surprise at the sudden feeling of a warm pair of lips on his own and he shuddered from the sudden close contact but then quickly became fully enveloped in the kiss. Anthony's warm tongue glided across his bottom lip and Ian allowed him passage, wrapping himself tighter in his arms before finally pulling away with a tender smile dancing on his lips.

"Wow," He almost laughed affectionately, "I did not see that coming." Then his azure eyes quickly caught sight of the speckled flurries of ice swirling outside the window. "Oh my god, look! It's actually snowing! " Anthony shifted off of Ian while still keeping an arm around him to gaze at the crystallized flakes outside. "It hardly ever snows here," Ian said, eyes still transfixed with the window as he leaned against Anthony.

Anthony's face grew a wide smile and he darted off the couch, pulling Ian by the hand.

"Whoa, wait! What are you doing?!" Ian asked quite alarmed as he was being pulled towards the door by Anthony.

"We're gonna go run in the snow!" Anthony yelled excitedly.

"What?! But I'm in my jammies and slippers! We can't…!" But it was already decided and they were outside the door within a matter of seconds. It wasn't a brisk icy wind that greeted them but a cool air that gracefully planted each snowflake on every inch of space around them with precise gentleness and care.

The air lay completely still and silent yet there were glittering puffs of ice moving everywhere around them. Anthony continued to guide him through the street and they ran through the snow, laughing and chasing each other. If they had enough snow they surely would have had a snowball fight but it was barely enough to admire as it drifted down from the heavens before vanishing into liquid on the ground below. Ian finally caught up to Anthony and grabbed onto him tightly.

Both were out of breath and freezing in their winter sleepwear at this point. "You know," Ian began through his chattering teeth. "You're really unpredictable sometimes," he smiled. Anthony laughed as he held him in his arms and continued to gaze into his snowy blue eyes. "Maybe I am. Or maybe I just like keeping you on your toes," he laughed again.

"Speaking of toes I can't feel mine anymore," Ian said half-jokingly. "I'm thinking a warm bath is in order… maybe together?" he hinted seductively as he began leaning in for a kiss on Anthony's snowy lips. Anthony leaned forward as Ian's eyes fluttered shut then quickly pecked him on the lips before dashing back to the house with his warm infectious laughter ringing through the air.

"Oh, you son of a-! Get back here!" Ian hollered chasing him once again.

"Love you~!" Anthony yelled out, racing back into the house. Ian slowed to a stop and laughed inwardly as one final though occurred to him.

_Of all the crazy things to happen in this universe, I ended up with my sweet Anthony._

_I couldn't ask for a more perfect coincidence._


End file.
